1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to 1,2-dioxetane derivatives fused to a pyran ring and the use thereof. Since the present compounds are highly stable under an ambient conditions and emit light with a very high quantum efficiency, they can be used as chemiluminescent reagents for various assays such as immunoassay.
2. Related Art
Various 1,2-dioxetane derivatives have been synthesized, and those derivatives having at the position 3 a spiroadamantyl group are known to be useful as a substrate for chemiluminescence (see Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) Nos. 5-21918 and 5-45590). In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-216887 discloses compounds whose thermal stabilities are remarkably higher than the above-mentioned compounds, and which are useful for chemiluminescence.
However, to be useful as chemiluminescent reagents in clinical tests and the like, not only high thermal stability, but also high light-emission efficiency is required.